Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-173.225.145.200-20191105002019
All right, here's the next song in preparation for Legacy (spoiler-free) sorry I forgot yesterday, hopefully, this makes up for it. Without further adieu, I give you Legacy, I hope you enjoy it. (It's Rock by the way) It's been a few years since I came to the Lost Cities Met a Keeper who lead me My best friend and I got kidnapped by the Neverseen But we escaped, and now the battle has been paved This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with your lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) Time for you to pay for your crimes Because this is our Legacy Time for you to be banished to Exile Time for you to face the pain you've caused We're angry and breaking Now it's time for us to take to the sky's and fly This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with your lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) Time for you to pay for your crimes Because this is our Legacy Our hatred's like the Everblaze We're done with your ways For their deaths, you will pay Cuz you're about to be caught This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with your lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) Time for you to pay for your crimes Because this is our Legacy You call yourselves the Neverseen But you've been found Your plague has been banished You can't take the crown This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with your lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) Time for you to pay for your crimes Because this is our Legacy We'll be our own Lodestar We've cracked all your codes You've taken one of us So we'll fight for our own This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with you lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) Time for you to pay for your crimes Because this is our Legacy There's sunrise after the Nightfall Your experimentations don't succeed We'll fight for our family For the rest of eternity This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with your lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) Time for you to pay for your crimes Because this is our Legacy We're done with having Flashbacks Your shadows can be fought with the light Your secrets are as foolish as a child at night And the monsters we fight are dangerous and full of fright This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with your lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) Time for you to pay for your crimes Because this is our Legacy I'm done fearing the water, it's a power that is all mine, and now you're going to flee from your slaughter, for you've stolen what is mine You're a machine, with your gears malfunctioning, a broken weapon that can't win this war Fear my flames they're going to devour your soul, bear a witness to my chord I bend light to my will, it will strike daggers to your darkened board, you've taken my love so now I'll take yours! I'm done vanishing, running I'll stand up and fight, I won't hide my scars come to see the pain you've inflicted, cause it will soon be yours My will is that of the head, I'll banish you out of your mind, so come on and find, I'm not some timid rat that's been left behind I'm that of the shadows but I serve the light, I'll be striking you down from the inside, you hurt the ones I love, and you'll discover I'm not some fragile dove! You've betrayed, tricked, made me lose everything, revenge I'm not in for, just don't hurt HER!! You've hurt the ones I've loved, threatened my sanity, this is my battle, this is my destiny! This is our Legacy (Legacy) We're done with your lies This is our Legacy (Legacy) Your illusions are nigh This is our Legacy (Legacy) It's time for you to pay for you lies Because this-is-our- LEGACY!!!!!!!!!!! -Keeper of the Nerd